This Time Around
by HC247
Summary: Just when it seems Pocahontas and John will finally be together, they are once again torn apart by a horrible misunderstanding. When fate gives them another chance years later and another factor is added to the pile, will reconciliation be possible? RR
1. The Letter

"Pocahontas." The voice wafted through the air, almost sounding distant, out of a dream sequence. "Pocahontas, come on, love. Time to get up." The voice then became recognizable as that of her husband. Pocahontas groaned softly and pulled the cover up over her head to try to shield out her husband's attempts to wake her. She heard a rusting sound and felt the bed shift as John sat on the corner. "Come on sleepyhead, the day's not getting any younger." He gently teased, his warm breath tickling her ear as he whispered to her.

Pocahontas tried to roll in the opposite direction, but was stopped after only an inch or so by John's arm on the other side of her. "Nice try, my dear," John chuckled, "But you're not getting away from me." His answer was a hand that shot out from the covers, swatting at the air. "Go away." She muttered. After dodging several shots at his head, John captured her hand in his while using the other to pull the covers to just below his wife's eyes. "Don't make me come in there after you." he teased.

She pulled her hand from his grip and flipped to her other side so that her back was to him. John shook his head and sighed deeply. "Alright, my dear. You've been warned and you leave me no choice." Not waiting for a reply, he dove under the covers with his wife and began his tickling rampage. This got her attention and she tried to squirm away from him, but his grasp around her waist was to great.

"John!" she shrieked. "John, stop it! I'm up already!" She finally managed to get away from him and listened with annoyance to his rich laughter. When it finally subsided, he lay on his side, placing a hand under his head to look up at her annoyed expression. "Well good morning to you too." he said with a mischievous smile. Pocahontas sat up and met his gaze. "You're horrible." she said. "Attacking a woman while she's trying to sleep." John chuckled. "I'm sorry." he murmured. "but you looked just a bit too peaceful and I wanted to make sure you were alive."

Pocahontas glared playfully at him. "Well, I would at least hope that you brought something to apologize with." John smirked. "I'm right here." She smacked him on the head. "I was thinking more along the lines of hot peppermint tea." John nodded. "Got that to." he said as he reached behind him. "You've taken quite a liking to this stuff, haven't you?" She shrugged. " I guess it grew on me. It's all that Mrs. Jenkins had while I was with John Rolfe." She took the cup from her husband and took a long sip. "Mmmm...You're an angel."

John quirked an eyebrow. "My, how quickly we change our mind." Pocahontas said nothing, but threw him a look. "Very funny." she muttered. "Do want some?" she asked, holding her cup out to him. John made a face and lightly pushed her hand away. "That stuff? Too weak for my taste. A man need something stronger to get through the day." Pocahontas laughed at his antics. "Coffee?" John smirked. "You know it." he said as he retrieved his mug from the bedside table. He took a long gulp and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "That's more like it. Something I can sink my teeth into." Pocahontas chuckled and shook her head. She took another sip of tea before replacing the cup on the dresser and going to lie next to her husband. "So what's the plan for today." she asked. "And you had better have one with the way you woke me up this morning." she added for good measure.

John chuckled softly and leaned down to press a soft kiss to her forehead. "You try to be so tough, but the both of us know that all of your threats are empty." Pocahontas raised her eyebrows. " Is that what you really think?" At her husband's smug nod, she continued. "Just wait, mister. One of these day's you'll be singing to a different tune." John smirked. "Well, until then, I'll just enjoy annoying you as I have already. Unless you truly do want to be rid of me."

Pocahontas narrowed her eyes and brushed a stray piece of hair out of John's face. "Considering what we've been through, I think I will keep you around for a time." John captured her hand once again and pressed a kiss to her palm. "I thought you would" Pocahontas smiled and scooted closer to him. "I'm so glad I married you. I honestly don't know what I was thinking before."

John said nothing, but leaned down to cover her mouth with his. She accepted his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck to be closer to him. John's hand came down from her face to encircle her waist, pulling her tightly against him. This kiss lasted for several moments before Pocahontas broke it in order to breathe. John smirked at the expression on her face. "Now then, are you convinced?" She grinned back at him, not saying anything.

John glanced out the window before pushing himself up with his arm into a sitting position. "Well, my love." He said. "As much as I would love to stay here with you all day, there are things that must be done. Come on, time to get up." Pocahontas moaned and flopped back down on the bed, covering her face with a pillow. John smiled and peeked under it. "We've already been through this once." he told her, flexing his fingers above her head. "Don't make me repeat myself."

Pocahontas groaned and threw the pillow at him. "Slave-driver." She muttered as she rose and brushed past him. "Yes, but you know you love me." He called after her. "Whatever." Came her reply. John chuckled and shook his head as he replaced the pillow and rose to follow his wife to the kitchen. It was good to be where he belonged.

……00000…….

When John came into the kitchen, Pocahontas was standing at the stove preparing breakfast for the two of them. The English sun came shining through the window of John's small flat. It fell over his wife and when she turned to smile at him, the way it highlighted her features took his breath away. How lucky he was to have her. After all of this time she was his forever. All the other times, they had failed. Not this time. This time around, they would get it right.

John made his way over to where his wife stood and slipped his arms around her waist from behind. He rested his head on her shoulder after pressing a soft kiss to her neck. He felt her raise her shoulder up and turned her head the opposite way, a sign that she enjoyed his affection. "It smells wonderful." He whispered. "What did I ever do without you?" Pocahontas set the utensils down and turned to face him, allowing him to hold her. "I don't know, but you won't ever have to worry about that problem again."

John grinned and kissed her softly. "And for that, my dear," he said. "I am eternally grateful." Pocahontas reached up to place a soft kiss on his lips before turning back to the stove, but John caught her arm. "Not so fast, my love." He said. "I wasn't't done with you yet." Pocahontas shot him a look. "John, you know I love you, but if you want to eat, you'll leave me alone."

John wasn't so easily swayed. "The food will be fine, Pocahontas. Besides," he smirked. "I've always liked a bit of sugar with my breakfast." Pocahontas laughed as he pulled her to him. "You're absolutely shameless." John's eyes sparkled as he brought his face inches from hers. "Yes, but I'm also head over heels in love with you." Pocahontas couldn't argue and she closed the distance between them and tilted her head upward to meet his kiss.

The next several moments were heaven for the young couple as they enjoyed one another in their embrace. John held his wife close as she melted against him, enjoying the feeling of his lips on hers. Pocahontas clung tightly to him for fear of her legs giving out on her from the power of her husband's embrace when he deepened the kiss. Both had been apart for so long. It was the passion for each other stored for all those years that radiated from their embrace.

The couple was interrupted by an insistent knocking on the door. John broke away from his wife and called out in a hoarse voice. "Who is it?". Pocahontas laughed at the sound of his voice and it's condition form the lack of air. "Post!" came the reply. Pocahontas pulled herself away from her husband and returned to the task of making breakfast while John answered the door. When he opened it, he found himself face to face with the postman and old friend Sam Whitman. "Morning John!" Sam greeted him with a jovial smile. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything." he said taking in John's disheveled hair and clothing.

John felt the heat crawling up his neck as he answered. "Nothing at all, Sam." he said. "Nothing at all." Sam cut the air with his hand. "No worries, John." he said. "I was a newlywed myself once. Some of the best years of my life were spend with my Martha before the Good Lord took her from me. Hold onto this time, my friend. You can never get it back." "Amen to that." John murmured.

"Sam." Pocahontas greeted him, making her way to stand next to John, slipping her small hand into his larger one. "How nice to see you. How are You?" Sam tipped his hat toward her. "Fine, thank you, Mrs. Smith. I trust you are also well." Pocahontas smiled at her husband. "Never better." she answered. "And please," she said, turning her gaze back to Sam. "Call me Pocahontas. No formalities necessary with any friend of John's."

Sam nodded politely. "Thank you mam..uh..Pocahontas. The pleasure would be mine." She smiled and returned his nod. "My pleasure. Is there any news from my father?" Sam ruffled through the pile of letter's he held in his hand. "Let me see. No...nothing from the New World. Say, are you folks ever thinking of going back there? I mean, It's got to be lonely sometimes. Especially for you, my dear."

Husband and wife exchanged a glance before John answered. "We hope to go back someday. The situation has been so that we can't financially afford it at this point in time. " Sam nodded understandingly. "I can imagine. Your wedding was only two weeks ago and if I do say so myself, it was a pretty elaborate affair." John smiled as he took his wife's hand and kissed it. "Yes, however that is when being friends with the king of England comes in handy."

Sam gave a hearty laugh. "Right ya are, my boy. Right ya are." After a slight pause, he continued. "Well, as much as I'd love to stay and chat with you folks, the mail can't deliver itself. Here ya go. Two letters for ya today. Take care now, ya hear!" he waved as he made his way further down the street. The couple returned the wave along with an invitation to come again when they could converse longer.

When Sam had disappeared from sight, John closed the door and made his way back to the kitchen, shuffling through the letter's in his hands. When he came to one inparticular, he dropped the other's on the table and opened it with haste. "I don't believe it.." he chuckled. Pocahontas looked up from what she was doing. "What is it?" John lifted his head. "Come look at this." he said. Pocahontas dried her hands on the towel and went to read over her husbands shoulder.

_**Your presence is requested in celebrating the union of **_

_**John. S. Rolfe**_

_**and**_

_**Cynthia P. Duran**_

_**In holy matrimony on the day of**_

_**Saturday, May 28, 1612**_

_**Please attend and celebrate with us in the beautiful blending of two lives**_

"Wow." Pocahontas replied. "I can't believe he's getting married. I can almost remember the time when that would have been my name on that invitation." John glanced at his wife. "As can I." he said softly. "That is a time that I personally would wish to forget." Pocahontas pressed a kiss to the base of his neck. "Then forget it." she said. "I am yours for eternity now. there is nothing that can change that."

John smiled as she walked away. "I know." he called after her. He paused a moment before asking. "Do you wish to attend." Pocahontas looked up from the stove. "I think we should. After all, he is still our friend and it has been over a year since our breakup." She nodded to herself. "Yes, I think we should attend. It will give both sides some closure." John nodded in agreement. "Then attend we shall." Pocahontas glanced at him once more. "Was that all of the mail?" she asked.

John looked around for the other letter. "No," he answered. "There was one other one, but I seemed to have misplaced it...Ah! here it is." He retrieved the discarded letter from the table and opened it up. Pocahontas waited for his reply. When she looked in his direction, she was surprised to see a frown marring his handsome features. "John." she said as she made her way over to him. "What's wrong?"

John finally came out of his daze. he turned the paper over several times before a complete look of stupefaction came across his face. "That's strange." he murmured. "No return address...nothing." "John?" Pocahontas tried again. "What is wrong." This time John met her gaze. he motioned for her to come, which she obeyed. When she reached him, John handed her the letter. "Read this." he commanded gently.

Not understanding him, she took the letter from his hand. As she read it, she understood his reaction. On a single piece of crisp paper, one message was written in scrawly handwriting.

Your duty calls

it is time to stop gallivanting around the world and to take your rightful place in society

You are hereby ordered at your father's estate no later than March 17, 1612

Come with haste. We are expecting you


	2. Explanation

So cryptic. What did it mean? His duty? Society? What was John hiding? Pocahontas glanced up from the letter that she held in her hand to scan to room for her husband. It fell upon him several feet away, pacing the length of the kitchen back and forth, muttering incoherently under his breath. A frown still marred his handsome face and his hands were clasped tightly behind his back. Something was wrong. Her husband never acted nervous as he did now. She had to find out what this was all about.

She replaced the contents back inside of the envelope in which it had come, replaced it on the table and went back to preparing their morning meal. The eggs had begun to burn from the lack of attention and she silently cursed herself for her negligence. Pocahontas scraped what was left of the charred breakfast into the trash, replaced the pan and left the house to retrieve more.

The young woman made her way to the house next door, having already met and become friends with the young couple who occupied it. Brandon and Amy Lawton had warmly welcomed her to the neighborhood when she had married John. Brandon had been friends with her husband since boyhood and the two men had managed to maintain that bond for nearly two decades. Brandon had even accompanied John on a few of his expeditions to Africa and the Indies.

Pocahontas knocked softly on the door. She knew that either one or both of them would be awake, but she didn't want to take the chance of waking Brandon, who often was out late nights because of his job with the king. Brandon worked as an attorney within the king's court and often went to the king on behalf of the peasants in London. It was through him that John had found such favor with the king and also it was because of Brandon's help that Ratcliffe was finally dealt with.

No one was coming to the door. Pocahontas knocked again, a little bit more insistent than the previous time. While continuing to wait, she turned and allowed the sun to bath her in it's light. She closed her eyes and felt it's warmth on her face. What sweet memories it brought. She saw herself back in the fields of her homeland, running with Nakoma, talking with her father, sitting with John on the riverbank as they watched the fish swim beneath the crystal water. How she missed it. She knew that John knew how she felt and that he was doing all in his power to allow them passage back to her home. He knew that he didn't have to do it, but he was. He was doing it for only one reason, he often said. That he needed no other reason to do it. He was doing it because he loved her.

The door to the house finally swung inward. The native turned back only to find herself face-to-face with a sleepy looking Amy staring back at her. Her eyes were half-closed, her light-brown hair mused and her voice, sleep-filled. "Yes?" she said, almost as if in a daze. Pocahontas had to place a hand over her mouth to stifle her snickers. "Good morning Amy." she managed to get out. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

Amy squinted against the bright light. "Pocahontas?" she inquired. Pocahontas smiled. "Yes, Amy. It's me. How are you." The woman fully opened her eyes, smiled and motioned for her friend to enter, which Pocahontas did. "I'm fine, thank you." Amy said as she went to embrace Pocahontas. "How are you? I haven't seen you in a while." Pocahontas returned the hug before answering. "I'm better than fine, Amy. These past two weeks have been heaven for me." she said with a smile.

Amy grinned back at her. "I can see. You still have the glow of a newlywed. I had the same thing when Brandon and I first took out vows, not that it was that long ago." Pocahontas beamed. "You still have it. Maybe not as profound as it was, but I catch little moments in which you treasure one another. Besides, you've only been married six months. As for me, I give thanks each night that John and I found our way back to one another. I can't imagine life without him and I can't even recall how I ever made it through without him." She cast another smile in Amy's direction. "I can not express how relieved I am that I will not experience any more lonely nights." she said softly.

Amy nodded in understanding. "I'm glad for you." she said, squeezing her friend's hand. "Come sit and talk for a while. Brandon is sleeping right now. He had a late night last night and got home quite late." Pocahontas shook her head. "I'm sorry, Amy. Thank you, but I can't. John's awaiting his breakfast and I had an unfortunate accident with the eggs. I came over to ask if you could spare a couple." Amy nodded and went to her icebox to retrieve them. When she returned, she handed them to Pocahontas, who smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you so much." she said. "I swear, if I ever learn to cook without burning something, it'll be a miracle." Amy laughed. "I told you that I would teach you anytime. All you have to do is ask." Pocahontas chuckled. "I might have to take you up on that offer before my husband drags me over here and basically demands that you teach me or else. Did I tell you that he attacked me this morning?"

Amy's eyes widened "He didn't!" Pocahontas nodded. "He did!" she exclaimed. "I was sleeping peacefully and then in come John and literally he attacked me with his infamous tickling rampage." she huffed. "I was just about ready to strangle the man!" Amy laughed. "What stopped you?" Pocahontas smirked. "Only the fact that it took so long for us to find one another again, I figured that if I strangled him, all of that work would be for nothing. I gave him the benefit of the doubt for now."

Amy laughed again. "Well, I won't keep you." she said. Tell John that Brandon misses his company and told he to tell you to have him stop by sometime." Pocahontas nodded. "I will." she said as she hugged Amy good-bye. "Even when Brandon wakes up later, why don't you come by the house and the four of us can have a nice visit." Amy considered the idea. "Sounds like a plan." she confirmed. "I'll have to discuss it with my husband, but we should be over sometime." Pocahontas smiled. "Sounds good. I'll tell John to expect you then. Thank you again for the eggs. If you see smoke coming from the house, you know it as me." Both women shared in mutual laughter before they embraced once more and Amy waved Pocahontas off.

When Pocahontas re-entered her home, she found John sitting in his chair in their study, re-reading the cryptic letter he had received concerning his father. When she saw his wife, John laid aside the letter, along with his reading glasses. "Where were you?" he asked as she brushed past him on her way to the kitchen. Pocahontas, said nothing, only held up the two eggs she had in her hand. John nodded slightly in understanding. "I thought I smelled something burning." he smirked. At the look he received from his wife, he apologized. "I'm sorry."

Pocahontas placed the eggs on the counter and went to sit on his lap. "I warned you before we were married that cooking was not my strongest suit. Of course, you distracting me this morning didn't help very much either." she quipped. John placed his arms around her and pulled her to him. "Can I help it if I find you irresistible?" he questioned as he placed a kiss to her neck. She smiled. "No, I suppose not." John grinned. "Alright then." he said. "Don't lecture me anymore about your poor cooking skills." She raised her head from his shoulder and swatted him before getting back up to finish his meal.

John rose from his chair and followed his wife into the kitchen. She stood at the counter, egg in hand, preparing to crack it for their meal. Before she could, John reached her side, plucked the egg out of her hand and replaced it by the second one on the countertop. Pocahontas turned to her husband. "John, what are you-" She was cut off by her husband's fiery kiss. Gripping the counter behind her for support, she felt her legs buckle under the intensity with which her kissed her.

When he finally drew back, Pocahontas could see the passion in his sapphire eyes. "I'm suddenly feeling a bit tired." John said, staring at her, his voice low. "Don't you." "John.." Pocahontas started, then stopped when he continued to look into her eyes. She smiled. "Maybe just a bit." John smiled as he lifted his wife into his arms and carried her down the hall.

...0000...

An hour later, the couple was once again in the kitchen trying to make up for lost time. John sat at the table studying some maps for his upcoming voyages while his wife was at the stop preparing then long-forgotten eggs. The native was becoming frustrated. She had been cooking them for a significant amount of time and instead of being the creamy yellow color that she had always seen, they were turning a slight green shade to them.

With a frustrated sigh, Pocahontas removed them from her skillet, placed them on a plate and set them infront of her husband. John glanced at them over the top of his spectacles that he used for reading, then to the frown upon his wife's face. "What?" she asked. John had to suppress a chuckle. 'They're green." Pocahontas sighed. "I can see that. I don't know what happened. I cooked them just as you told me."

John glanced back down to the over-cooked eggs. "Did you add milk?" Pocahontas went pale. "Was I supposed to?" John could not contain the laughter anymore. "Yes." he choked out, much to his wife's chagrin. Pocahontas watched annoyed as John laughed richly. After a few moments, she too began to chuckle, which grew into a full out laughter.

John wiped a stray tear from his eye. "Maybe you should take Amy up on those lessons she offered you." Pocahontas had to sit before she fell over from her humor. "Yes, perhaps I should." she agreed. After the couple had calmed down, they ate their breakfast in mostly silence. Pocahontas noticed the discarded letter on the table and reached out to take it. She read it's cryptic message once more, then turned her gaze to study her husband.

He was still bent over his maps, looking at the intently. He wasn't really thinking about those. She knew him better. When he was working, his full attention was on his work, nothing more. This morning, he was playing with his fork as he studied his maps. He was distracted. She only wished he would tell her why.

Pocahontas replaced the letter and reached out to take her husbands hand. When she did, John looked up at her, a questioning look on his face. "Talk to me." she said softly. "What is bothering you?" John shook his head. "Nothing, my dear." he said. "I'm absolutely fine." He tried to withdraw his hand, but she held firm. "No you're not."

John looked up once more. "Excuse me?" Pocahontas sighed and released his hand. "John, you're not fine. Don't try to tell me otherwise. You're distracted. Something is on your mind and my guess is that it has something to do with that letter. Please." she pleaded. "Don't shut me out. Tell me what is so important and why that letter has you this way."

John sighed, took of his reading glasses and pushed the maps aside. Pocahontas scooted closer to her husband as he now took ahold of her hand. 'Pocahontas, there's so much that you don't know." he said. She met his gaze. "Then tell me." Giving a defeated sigh, John complied. "You know I am not the richest man in the world." Pocahontas narrowed her gaze. "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything? I married you because I love you, not because I thought that you possessed riches."

John leaned to kiss her forehead. 'I know that." he said. "But, while I am not rich, my father is. Very rich actually, He's a lord, Pocahontas. One of nobility." His wife's eyes widened. "John, why didn't you tell me." John shrugged. "I didn't think it mattered. In all honesty, I was running from it." Pocahontas looked confused. "I still don't understand." she said. "Why are you running from that?" Couldn't your father finance your expeditions instead of you having to work for the king?"

He shook his head. "My father doesn't understand. He can't see why I want to explore new lands when I could be living the life of luxury. He doesn't understand that all I need to be happy, I already have. Pocahontas, I could have nothing and as long as I have you, I am the happiest man on earth." Pocahontas smiled and softly leaned forward to kiss him gently. John smiled and pushed a piece of stray hair out of her face.

"Anyway," John continued. "because I am the oldest son, It is my place to take my father's rank when he chooses to retire. Now, I never wanted this. I wanted my younger brother, Derek to take it, but my father was insistent. Somehow we managed to come to a compromise. I would have my freedom all through my youth. I could go where I wanted and do as I pleased." He paused a moment before continuing. "The only condition is that I return to fulfill my 'duty' when I reached my twenty-fifth birthday."

Pocahontas was finally beginning to understand. "So March 17th is your twenty-fifth birthday?" she questioned. "John! That's only a month from now." John glanced at her quickly. "No, Pocahontas. March 17th is when I must be there. My twenty-fifth birthday is tomorrow."


	3. Anger Management 101

An empty silence filled the room at his sudden announcement. Eyes wide, Pocahontas gawked at her husband as if he had sprouted a second head. "Tomorrow?" she questioned, her voice breathless from amazement. "Your birthday is tomorrow?" John sighed as he rose from his chair and went to the window, never giving her an answer to her innocent question. She followed, still not completely sure of what was going on. "John, why didn't you tell me?" Another sigh was her reply. "I didn't think it mattered that much." His wife came to him then and slipped her arms around him from behind. "Why would you say such a thing?" she whispered softly next to his ear. "Of course it matter to me. You are my husband and I love you. How could you not tell me something of this importance such as the day you were born?"

John pulled himself away from her grasp. "You know as well as I that this is about much more than just my day of birth, Pocahontas." His voice was cool as he spoke. "There are some things that you just would not understand." Pocahontas narrowed her eyes in his direction. "What is that supposed to mean?" John met her gaze briefly before averting his eyes downward.

"It's nothing."

"Yes, John, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't have said it"

"Pocahontas, it's not important."

"It is to me. I could help you if you just told me what the problem is."

"Just forget I ever mentioned it."

"John, would you please listen to me! I want to help you!"

"I said forget it!" His voice held warning

"John-"

"Forget it!"

His tone was sharper than he meant it to be and the effects of his mistake were not long in following. He watched with silent guilt as his wife stared back at him. Unbidden tears began to well up in her dark eyes and her hand came to her mouth to choke back the sobs that threatened to come. Feeling like a complete fool, he took a step towards her. "Pocahontas." he whispered. She held up a hand to stop him. "Don't" she said, her head shaking.

He ignored her soft command and took another step in her direction. To his great surprise, she retreated further as he came closer. The word came again, her voice beginning to break as she spoke. "Don't." She was trembling now and the captain didn't have the slightest clue as how to proceed. For this reason, he did only what his heart told him to do. He continued to come closer. He was nearly to her when she made her move. Before he could stop her, she darted around his large frame, raced through the study and down the hall to their room, all the way, ignoring his pleas of apology.

What had he done? John sighed and ran a hand through his golden hair. he hadn't meant to cause her pain. he was simply trying to protect her from the unknown. Unable to do anything else, John followed his wife's path through the house and down the hall. the door to their bedroom was closed and he could hear her muffled cries on the other side. He gripped the door handle and attempted to turn it, but with no avail. Pocahontas had locked him out. John managed a wry smirk. At least she had only locked him out of their room rather than out of the house.

The smile soon disapeared as the young husband finally released his grip on the door handle and allowed his hand to return it to it's place at his side. He had hurt her. And over what? Nothing more than his day of birth. The captain sighed and ran a hand through his hair. There was so much that she didn't know. So much that so would not understand. Unlike her, his world had never been simple. Ever since he was young, he and his siblings were under pressure to think and act a certain way in society. God help them if one of them slipped.

He wasn't trying to be degrading or think any less of her. He was simply trying to protect her. Instead, he had caused her pain. Deciding to try his luck once more, John raised his hand and softly tapped on the door. By this time her sobs had become less and less dramatic and he could hear only a faint sniffle on the opposite side. 'Pocahontas, please let me in." The crying stopped but no other sounds came. He tried again. "Pocahontas?" Again no answer.

John could feel himself coming closer and closer to the boiling point. Why wouldn't she open that blasted door? Could she tell that he did not mean it the way it had sounded? Women! His soft knock had turned to a pound and continued to the point to where his hand became sore. Afraid of what he would say or do next, the man finally turned from the door and stormed towards the kitchen. "Where is it?" he mumbled to himself as he scanned the room for his overcoat.

Spotting the garment hanging in it's place by the door, John stalked over to were it was, grabbed it with a vengeance and shrugged it over his large frame. If she was going to isolate herself from the world, so was he. The man opened the door to his home, stepped out into the late-morning sun and slammed the door with a loud smack. He knew the perfect place to escape from the hostility of the morning and he began his journey to town without as much as a backward glance.

...0000...

Inside the home, the other half of the Smith family lay in despair. Pocahontas lay on their bed, curled into a small ball, her small frame still shaking from the sons that had racked her body only a short time ago. Pocahontas finally raised her head when she realized everything around her had gone silent. John's persistent attempts to get her to open the door had only worsened the woman's state and she had placed her head under the pillow to block them out. She now realized her error.

Pocahontas had heard the door slam close and a sense of panic immediately overtook her. What had she done? She had been to upset to listen to her husband's attempts to apologize. Because of this, she was now alone. She knew her actions had been childish, running the instant he became the least bit cross with her. But she had truly been hurt by his words and had acted completely on emotion. For this reason, he had left the house. How she prayed it was not forever. After all they had been through, to let one fight ruin their short marriage would be absurd. Yet one never knows what their partner is really like until one has lived with them.

She sighed and reburied her face in her pillow. The first two weeks of her marriage had been heaven. Tender words and stolen kisses filled their days while long conversations and long embraces had filled her nights. She could never have asked for more. How it pained her to think that precious time might be over in such a short period.

And for what reason? That he wouldn't tell her every detail of his life? She new her husband was a private person and didn't like to share his feelings and emotions with the world. He had only recently begun to open up to her about his past. What she had learned this morning had greatly surprised her. John as a lord? Somehow her mind couldn't fathom the image. He was too rugged, to adventures for a duty such as that. Couldn't his family accept him for who he was instead of trying to control his own destiny?

Pocahontas lifted her head from her pillow to stare out the window that was directly infront of her. How thankful she was that Amy was coming later on for a visit. She needed a friend at this time and while she longed for Nakoma's company, Amy was a very close second and had been one of her best friends ever since she had been wed. She sighed as she turned her gaze from the window. She would need a little more time to herself. Then discuss her problem with Amy and most of all, pray that she had not driven her husband away forever

...0000...

The smoke filled room and the dim lights greeted John as he walked through the door of the town tavern. The Crow's Nest, if it could be called a tavern, was one of the "better" places in down. Located in the center of the town instead of the slums of London, it was considered lower than respectable, yet higher than dispicable. How long it had been since the captain had set foot in this place. The funny thing was, he had never missed it. Until now.

John strode up to the bar and took a seat at one of the empty stools, taking in his surroundings. A burly-looking man stood behind the bar, cleaning the cups while business was slow. When he saw his latest customer, he placed the cup aside, tossed the rag over his large shoulder and turned his attention toward him. "What'll it be, son?" John studied the contents that were visible. Finally shrugging, he simply said. "The good stuff." The bar-keep eyed him. "Sorry, son." he said. "You won't find that here." John scowled at the man. "Just ale will be fine." The bar-keeps brow rose at his sharp tone, but went to fill his order.

John turned away, shaking his head. The nerve of that man! Turning his attention back to his surroundings, the man observed what he saw. It was not an overly large building. A single bar with stools lined in front of it and several rows of tables off to the side. Men sat in one area, engrossed in a rowdy card game, while other drunkards shouted obscene threats to each other from across the tavern. Having had enough, the captain turned back. It had been a long time since he had set foot in a tavern. So what was he doing here now? Trying to return to his present life without facing the past. A voice from behind startled him. "John? Is that you?"

John turned to see his friend, Brandon Lawton, Amy's husband, standing behind him, brows raised and his arms folded over his chest, looking every inch like the refined attorney he was. "John, what are you doing here?" Ignoring his question, John's lips curved into a surprised smile. "Brandon, good to see you. How are things in parliament?" Brandon said nothing, only strode to the bar and took a seat next to John. "What are you doing here?' he voiced the question again, his voice even and quiet. John sighed. "Escaping."

"This I have to hear." Brandon turned so he was fully facing his friend. "Alright, John. Out with it." John arched a brow. "Out with what?" With narrowed eyes, Brandon continued. "Don't act coy, John Smith. I've known you for too long. What's bothering you?" Just as the captain opened his mouth, the bar-keep returned with John's drink. "Here ya go, son. Just like you ordered." John nodded his thanks and reached out to accept it when Brandon's hand suddenly intercepted it. "What do you think you're doing?" John questioned angrily.

Ignoring him, the attorney returned the drink to the bar-keep. "I'm afraid my friend was mistaken. Could you bring us two glasses of water instead?" The bar-keep accepted the return without a word, only a surprised glance before nodding his consent to Brandon's request. Placing a few coins on the bar to pay for the water, Brandon then turned his full attention to John, who sat next to him sulking. "What has gotten into you?" Brandon finally asked, amazement in his voice. "You vowed to give up this lifestyle when you became engaged. I thought you had learned that alcohol is not the answer to your problems. Now I don't know why you're here, but I think that talking about it would work a lot better than trying to run from it!"

John glanced his way before giving a defeated sigh. "I received a letter from my father's estate this morning. Very cryptic. Something about my duty. Of course, I understand it, but my wife did not. We began to discuss it and somehow got to the point of my date of birth. One thing led to another and the next thing I know, Pocahontas has locked herself in the bedroom. She won't talk to me or even acknowledge me. I've never seen her like this and I fear that I've over-reacted."

Brandon's brow quirked. "You think?" John could immediately feel his anger boiling. "What is that supposed to mean?" he snarled. Brandon held up a hand. "John! Calm down! you have a temper and you need to control it. Think about it. This was your first fight. You both over-reacted. Mistakes are made. it's over. The next thing is to gohome and apologize, not drown your sorrows in ale. You my find the ale comforting now, but what about all those other times? Who believes in you when no one else does? Who loves you with out restraint. Who was willing to risk her life for you?" John was quiet. "Pocahontas." He whispered her name with almost a reverence.

Brandon nodded. "Yes, Pocahontas. You wife who loves and adores you. A women who went through so much to finally be with you and you with her. That is love, my friend. Don't let it get away." "John sighed. "What if she won't speak with me?" Brandon placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "She will. Women are complicated. When Amy and I had our first fight, I could have sworn all hell had broken loose. God help anyone who stood in that's woman's way." John chuckled. "That's doesn't sound anything like the Amy Lawton I know." Brandon nodded. "Believe me, John. No one was more surprised than I. I was afraid that I had married the wrong woman."

Both men chuckled at the thought. Brandon polished off the rest of his water rather quickly before setting the glass back on the bar. "Come on, John." he said. "You have a wife to make amends with. Let's get out of here." John finished the last sip of his before replacing his glass as well. "You're right." he said. "I only hope I'm not to late." Brandon said nothing, but gave his friend a supportive smile and pat on the back as they left the tavern. All the way back to his home, John could only think of the precious woman who waited there and prayed with all his heart that his temper had not cost him the ultimate price.

...0000...

So there it is. Chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it adn more of John's past will come out in the next chapter. I know I'm dragging the beginning part out, but it's essential to the plot. I hope you'll bear with me while it plays out, but i promise it will be worth it. As always, thanks to the reviewers! You guys keep me inspired, so keep them coming! lol..until next chapter.


	4. The Duality of Passion

Hey everyone!

Sorry for the long absense, butI have been extremely busy lately w/ high school graduation,college plans and travel. Anyway, here's chapter four! I hope you enjoy it and as always thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to the reviewers! You guys are the best! So, yeah...onto the chapter. Enjoy!  
Lindsey

...0000...

Late morning molded into early afternoon and the sun rose a bit higher in the crystal blue sky, yet Pocahontas still lay in the very placeshe had when John had left earlier in the morning. The woman sighed as she raised her head. Where was he? It had been a time since he had stormed out of the house in a blinded rage at her simple question and she was now beginning to fear that the damage was permanent.

Pocahontas sighed and buried her head in the pillow. Where had this temper come from? In all the time she had known the man, he had been a gentle and loving beau, fiancé, and now husband. He had never once become angry with her. Of course, they had disagreed, all couples do, but he had never gone as far as he had today. Before she would only have received a cross expression, not a full-fledged tirade such as this morning. She felt a stray tear escape her dark eye and gently allowed it to chart it's course down her cheek. Had she really lost him for good? Over a matter of no great significance? She sighed again. If she had, it would be her own fault for not listening to his attempted apology.

A soft knock on the front door of the flat startled the young wife and she sat up with a start. Could John finally be home? No, he had a key. Why would he be knocking? Unless in his anger he had left without it, forgetting to take it with him. "Pocahontas?" she heard Amy's voice on the opposite side. "Pocahontas? Are you home? It's Amy. I'm sorry I'm so late, but I was delayed." Pocahontas finally stood, her legs stiff from lying still for the extended period of time. Making her way back up the hall, she crossed the study and through the kitchen to the entrance to the house.

Quickly wiping any stray tears from her eyes, the native straightened herself and with a sigh, swung the door inward to reveal Amy's smiling face. "Pocahontas! You are here. I thought for a moment that you weren't home." She stepped inside as Pocahontas closed the door. "Well, no matter now. Anyway, you'll never guess what Brandon told me this morning-". She stopped and her expression changed quickly to one of concern when she saw Pocahontas' face. "Pocahontas, is something wrong? You look like you've been crying?" The native glanced at her swiftly before smiling and shaking her head. "No, Amy. I'm completely fine. Nothing is wrong. Everything is wonderful." Despite her attempt to appear composed, her voice told otherwise as it broke as she gave her response.

Amy narrowed her brown eyes as she studied her friend. "No, Pocahontas." She stated, shaking her head. "Everything is not fine. Something happened. I know you. You never cry unless something is horrible wrong." Her eyes widened. "Oh, Pocahontas, it's not John, is it? Has something happened to him? Is he alright?" Pocahontas raised her hands to silence her. "No, Amy, it's….it's nothing like that. John is fine. Physically, I suppose." She took a breath. "We…we had our first real conflict this morning. I asked him a simple question and he simply went mad on me. He tried to apologize for losing his temper, but I pushed him away and locked myself in our bedroom. Even then he tried to convince me to open the door and listen to him, but I was too upset. The next thing I knew, the door slammed closed and I was alone."

She knew she was beginning to cry once more, but she let it come. She sank to the sofa, Amy following suit. "The worst part was it was over a petty matter! One that shouldn't have ever been fought over!" She finally found the courage to meet Amy's gaze. "And now I fear I've lost him, Amy. Lost him forever just when we found one another again. Sometimes I think the fates receive some sort of twisted humor from our constant lack of ability to remain together." Amy went to her then and placed her arms around Pocahontas as a means of comfort. "Pocahontas, don't speak like that. John loves you. I know he does. You haven't lost him. Far from it, in fact. Men are complicated, my friends. Just when I think I have Brandon figures out, he does something completely unlike him." She drew Pocahontas back to look into her gaze. "Trust me. Give him some time. He will be back."

The young wife sighed as she brushed her hand across her face. "How can you be so sure, Amy? You don't even know the circumstances!" Amy sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. "No, Pocahontas, you're right." She said, an edge to her voice. "I don't know exactly what happened or why you refuse to let me in. I am only trying to help you, trying to be a friend. I'm sorry if I am not saying what you want to hear. If that what you want? Fine. Yes, Pocahontas, John is gone, never to come back. Is that what you want me to say? There, I said it? Are you satisfied?"

Pocahontas didn't answer, only covered her face with her hands as a sob broke through, causing her body to shake violently. Amy saw what she had done and mentally kicked herself. She had done it again. Brandon had always warned her that she got carried away easily and now she had hurt yet another friend. Without thinking, she enveloped Pocahontas into yet another hug. "Pocahontas, I apologize. John isn't the only one with a temper. My husband always warns me about my sharp tongue. This only proves once again that he was right. Face it, my friend. You and Brandon are both married to raving lunatics!"

This finally brought some laughter and light from the young woman as she smiled at her friend's attempt at humor. "I'm sorry as well, Amy. I was being childish. I know how deep John loves me. It is the same love I feel for him. I suppose his sudden outburst only took me by surprise. It's the first time that he has ever truly raised his voice to me and I didn't know how to react. It's as much my fault as his." She raised her gaze to stare at the door. "I can only hope that he will come home."

Amy took her head. "For the last time, Pocahontas. John _will_ come home. I've known the man for almost a decade now. He is never one to stay away for very long. John Smith is a very passionate man. Passionate people are complex. They love will all their hearts, but they have a fiery temper that never seems to extinguish. It's like they say. You win some, you lose some." She shrugged. Pocahontas returned the smile and laid her head on Amy's shoulder. "How true that is. And somehow, it always seems to be one degree or the other, never the middle." Amy raised her brow. "Would you ever have it any other way?" Pocahontas shook her head. "Not for my life. God help me, but I am head over heels in love with the man."

The friends exchanged a smile and Amy patted her friend's hand. "You are, Pocahontas. And never forget that. In all of my life, I have never seen anyone with a love as great was the one shared between you and John. The two of you are a force to be reckoned with. When you work together, there is nothing that the two of you can not do. You can count on that, Pocahontas." Pocahontas reached out to embrace her friend. "Thank you, Amy." She whispered. "For everything. Not only did you accept me when I married John, you have truly become my friend and I sincerely hope that you view me as a friend as well." Amy hugged her in return "Of course I do, Pocahontas. It's about time another woman came into the picture. We needed another one, especially with those two." Pocahontas laughed. "Yes, from some of the stories that you have shared with me, it does seem that our dear husbands needed to do a bit of settling, no pun intended with John, of course."

Amy chuckled as well before setting back and folding her hands neatly in her lap. "Tell me, Pocahontas." She started slowly. "Exactly _what _happened between the two of you? What started this argument between you and John. It had to be something of at least somewhat significance. That is what it would take for the two of you to squabble to this extent. John is not a man to get upset over minuscule things and from what I know, I would have to say the same for you, my friend. You know you can trust me. I'm here, Pocahontas, just talk to me."

Pocahontas sighed and rose from the sofa. "That is precisely the point, Amy. I didn't think it was a major issue. We received a rather strange letter this morning. Actually, John did, from his father's estate." Amy followed her to the kitchen. "Go on." She urged. Pocahontas retrieved a cup from the cabinet and poured herself some tea. "There is really not that much more to it." She sighed. "Tea?" Amy nodded. "Thank you." She said as she accepted the cup. "There has to be more to it, Pocahontas. It still doesn't make sense." Pocahontas poured herself another cup before joining her friend at the table.

"Welcome to my world." She smiled wryly. "I don't understand it either. The letter didn't even make sense. It was something about his duty, very cryptic. I tried to ask him about it, but he only brushed off the topic, burying himself in his work as he always does when he wants to avoid something. I didn't press further until only a short time ago and that is when we fought and I locked myself in the room and he stormed out of the house. I don't even know where he could be."

Amy thoughtfully sipped her tea. "Do you still have the letter?" Pocahontas thought for a moment.. "I believe so. I don't think John took it with him. Just a moment." She rose from her seat and went to the counter, rifling through the various documents and papers that her husband had piled there. "Let's see.." she muttered as she shuffled several in her hand. "Rolfe's wedding invitation,…John's latest map,…my shopping list for town….ah!" she exclaimed, waving the paper victoriously. "The mysterious letter." She read it over once more before handing it over to Amy's waiting hand. "Do you see what I mean?" she asked as she watched her friend's eyes travel over the paper.

Amy sat back in her chair and continued to study the letter, her brow furrowed in concentration. Pocahontas watched her, quietly sipping her tea, however found it had grown cold and abandoned it. Any several moments, Amy finally set the paper aside and regarded Pocahontas with a serious expression. "Pocahontas, exactly how much did John tell you about his family?" The native grew quiet. "For him, quite a bit. I know my husband is a private man, but he knew how upset I was, so he did open up some. I do appreciate it, but that still doesn't explain why he grew angry with me"

"Tell me exactly what he told you." Amy commanded gently. Still confused, but driven by the desire to understand what was happening, she complied. Perhaps Amy knew something she did not. "He basically told me about a deal he made with his father when he was a teenager. His father wanted him to inherit his title of Lordship when he was ready to retire. John, the free spirit he is, of course, balked immediately. He wanted to be free to see the world. His father wanted him in England. So they struck deal. His father would give him ten years of freedom to do as he pleased, yet when he turned twenty-five, he was to return to the estate to take his place. That is where this," she gestured to the letter in Amy's hand. "Came in."

"She sighed. "From there it went all downhill. He told me his younger brother had his eye on the title and John would have gladly given it up, however his father was adamant. John and only John would be his heir. You should have seen him, Amy. He was not himself this morning. Pacing the room, wearing a hole right through the floor, muttering incoherently. I had never seen him like that." Amy nodded. "Is there anything else?" Pocahontas nodded. "Yes, yes. "I'm getting there." She gathered both of the teacups and rose to place them in the sink. "Anyway," she began as she returned to her seat. "That is where the argument started. Then letter said that the deadline was March 17. I assumed that it was John's birthday since the letter stated that his twenty-fifth birthday was the dead-line his father had given him."

Another nod from Amy. "Then what happened?" Something snapped inside of Pocahontas. "That is what I don't understand!" she got to her feet and began to pace the kitchen much as John had earlier. "I asked him a simple question! I asked him when his birthday was. His birthday, Amy! Is that so hard to answer!. He had the audacity to brush me off, only saying I wouldn't understand. It was all I could do not to strangle the man! Me, not understand! Amy, if he only knew! When he didn't understand my ways, I did not simply ignore him! No, I taught him, showed him, my way of life. Why can't he do the same for me for heaven's sakes! Is that so much to ask!"

Amy was still watching her with raised brows as Pocahontas slumped back into her chair. "Is it to much to ask to want to be able to understand so I could help him with whatever it is that he is going through?" she softly murmured to herself. When she finally raised her gaze to her friend's Amy sat still in stunned silence. "Are you done?" she finally asked. Pocahontas sighed. "Yes, Amy. I'm sorry. I don't know how I can love the man so much and how easily he can infuriate me. Sometimes it's just…so….mmmm" She clenched her hands and growled. She could see Amy was trying hard not to laugh at her actions.

"You think this is funny." She stated. "I can't believe this! I open my heart to you and you laugh at me!" Amy managed to get herself under control before giving her answer. "I'm sorry, Pocahontas. I am not laughing at you. You just remind me so much of myself when I first married my Mr. Lawton. When we had our first fight, my word, Pocahontas you did not want to be in either of our ways. I think I locked Brandon out of the house for a whole of two days." Pocahontas's face cleared in realization. "Yes, yes. I remember. He ended up coming over to our home. I could tell something was wrong, but he and John were discussing it and I gave them their privacy. Now that I think of it, I wondered why he stayed so long."

Amy could not surpress the smile that came. "Yes, and I'm sorry that you had to put up with him, but do you know what our argument was about?" Pocahontas shook her head. "No. What was it about?" Amy laughed outright as she answered. "My cooking." Pocahontas's eyes widened. "You're kidding!" Covering her mouth with her hand, Amy nodded. "Yes! He was upset with me because I burnt his eggs!" "But Amy," Pocahontas gasped, still recovering from her laughter. "You're a wonderful cook!" Amy snorted. "Not when I was first, married I wasn't. I finally got it right, but when I first married Brandon, I couldn't cook for the life of me. Almost like you now."

Pocahontas shot her a look. "I am not that bad. Besides, I am still learning as well." she pointed out. Amy glanced over at her. "Sorry." She stated. "Anyway, I told him that if he wouldn't eat what I placed in front of him, he could go and fend for himself. I ended up physically pushing him out the door and locking him out. It was two days later that I had finally cooled down enough to hear him out!" Pocahontas looked up once more. "And he came back." She whispered.

Amy nodded. "Yes. He came back. He came home because he loves me. That is how I know John will come back. Because he loves you. He loves you with a passion. You love him with a passion. That is the reason you fight with the intensity that you do. You are both passionate people. There are two sides of passion, my friend. As I said before. You both love each other madly and deeply and it clearly shows. When you fight," She shook her head. "When you fight, watch out! That passion turns to anger and that anger can lead to destruction if you are not careful. I wouldn't worry though." She said with a smile. "The passion of love between the two of you is much greater than that of the passion of your anger."

Pocahontas sighed. "I know you're right, Amy. The only question is when. This waiting game is killing me. I want him to know that I am sorry. I want him to realize that he can tell me anything and that I am going to support him no matter what. I want him to know that I love him and I just want him to hold me right now." She whispered. Amy moved to give her another hug. Pocahontas leaned into her embrace when she felt Amy loosen her hold. "It doesn't seem that you will have to wait long." She murmured softly. Pocahontas raised her questioning gaze to her friend, but Amy was not looking at her. She followed her friend's gaze to the front door of the home where she met the surprised gazes of her husband and Brandon Lawton.


	5. That Which We Do Not Know

A/N. Just a quick note to let everyone know, this might be the last update for a while on any of my work. I start school tomorrow and am taking on a great amount of work. i will try to find time to write when I can, but updates may be less frequent. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. you keep me inspired to write. they really mena a lot. So here's chapter 5. Hope you enjoy it!

...0000...

Time seemed to stand in place as the four adults continued the stare down. Pocahontas and Amy rose to their feet, the former still held a firm grasp on her friend's wrist. Amy finally tore her gaze from the men to observe the woman who held her arm in an iron grip. The color had drained from Pocahontas's dark face as she watched John regain his composure and turned away from them to hang his jacket on the hook adjacent to the doorway. Brandon stole one look at Amy before he followed suit and placed his coat over John's.

Pocahontas finally relinquished her friend's arm, but stared at her with wide eyes. "What do I do?" she mouthed to Amy. Regarding her with a pointed stare, Amy steered her away from their husbands a moment. "Pocahontas, we've been through this already. You just spent the last hour crying your eyes out because he left and you were afraid that he wasn't coming back." She wiped a remaining tear away from the younger woman's eye. "Talk to John. Tell him what is truly in your heart, what you are afraid of and what you need from him. He will listen to you. Whatever you do, you can't keep running from your problems." Pocahontas glanced back over toward John, who was conversing with the attorney, the back to Amy. "You are right". she said, nodding slowly. "I have to tell him."

Amy opened her mouth to answer, but John cut her off. "Pocahontas?" John called her name. She turned to find him still standing by his post near the entry way. She met his eyes as he voiced his request. "Can we talk in private, please?" She swallowed hard and nodded. With one final glance at her friend and supportive hand squeze, Pocahontas went to her husband. John allowed her in front of him and followed her into their bedroom and closed the door. Amy watched them.How she hoped everything would be alright. These were two of the people she loved most in the world and it would break her heart to hear of anything coming between them, especially such a petty matter.

She sighed and turned to find her husband watching her with an amused expression on his face. "What are you smiling about, Mr. Lawton." she teased. Brandon came to her then and took her in his arms. "Simply You." he said. "You would change the world if you could and you do all in your part to help the people you love." Amy sighed and leaned agisnt him. "I realize that I can't make it all right for them, Brandon, but," she rasied her eyes to meet his. "This is threir first real disagreement. I would hate to see two people who have gone through so much to be together to be torn apart over something so simple."

Brandon pulled back. "Amy, look at me." She did and he continued. "Pocahontas and John Smith are two of the most stubborn people I know, yet they are also two of the most loving. They will work this out. However I must warn you, there is more to this matter than you probably know. I've known John longer than you have and there are some things about his past that I have never shared with you. The only reason I know of them myself is because I was present when they happened. Trust me. They will work it out, but it will take time."

Amy searched his eyes. "Do you think it best that we leave and let them disscuss it in private?" Brandon looked at the closed door. "They are in private, my love. John asked me to accompany him back here, I did not invite myself. I assume he wanted us here for moral support." Amy nodded. "Pocahontas asked the same of me. Not in so many words, but she ask me to come by this morning when she came over." Brandon rasied a brow. "Is that who I heard at the door this morning?" Amy's gaze turned surprised. "I thought you were sleeping!" He shrugged. "I was awake on and off all morning." Amy shook her head. "So what do you propose we do?" she asked, returning to the subject at hand.

Brandon turned his gaze to the kitchen. "I say we make some coffee. Lord knows John will want some when he is finished talking with his wife. In fact I could use some as well. Do you know if there is water is the tea kettle over there?" Amy nodded. "Yes. Pocahontas already made tea for the two of us this morning." Brandon nodded and went to refill the kettle. With a final glance towards the closed door, she followed her husband to the kitchen, only hoping and praying that her friends would reach a solution.

...0000...

She couldn't move. It wasn't that she didn't want to, it was literally that she could not move. Every muscle in her body was ridged as she sat on the side of the bed and awaited her husbands reaction. He stood on the opposite side of the room, his back to her and his arms crossed over his chest. Neither had said a word since he had as to speak with her in private. He had simply followed her into their room, crossed the room and stood as a statue for almost ten minutes now. Pocahontas licked her lips, a habit she had picked up whenever she became agitated or nervous. She realized what she was doing, gave a disgusted sigh and quickly wiped her mouth with her hand. "I really have to stop that." she muttered.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something to me?" Pocahontas snapped to attention at the sound of her husbands voice. She raised her head to find John's eyes on her, watching her with expectancy. She glanced quickly away and shook her head slightly. "No, no. I was simply berating myself for something that does not really matter." Sheoffered him a smallsmile. "Just forget that I ever said anything." she said. To her surprise, John crossed the room to sit next to her on the bed. "No. Pocahontas, I won't simply forget that you mentioned anything." he said, the edge returning to his voice. She drew back in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"UUrrgh" John gave a frustrated sigh as he once again rose and began pacoing the room. "Don't you see, Pocahontas!" he exclaimed. "That is exactly our problem. We simply forget either one of us said anything whenever we have a problem. We need to talk about our concerns." Pocahontas snorted. "Isn't that a bit ironic, John? Weren't you the one who went storming out of the house this morning because you wouldn't talk to me about your family. For heaven's sakes, I am your wife! Your _wife_! Doesn't that mean anything to you! I want to help you! I want to be there for you! But how can I if you never let me close enough to know what you are going through!"

John whirled to face her. "If you recall, my dear, I tried to talk with you, but saw fit only to lock yourself in this very room and refuse to listen to my attempt to apologize. I know that I was wrong to leave and I'm sorry. What do you want me to do for heaven's sakes! Get on my knees and beg forgiveness. I willing to do it, just tell me what you want from me!" Pocahontas was doing all in her power not to let another round of tears flow. She pressed a hand to her mouth and turned away from him. John saw her and immediately knew what he had done. "Oh, Pocahontas."

He went to her then and wrapped her tightly in his arms. She shook against him as she finally allowed her tears to flow. John tried to comfort her. "Pocahontas, my love. I am so sorry." he whispered, pressing kiss after kiss to her face and hair. "So sorry that I hurt you. You are all I ever wanted in my life and now that I have you, I treat as though you were something of a common place, when you are so much more. My word, I love you." he whispered as he buried his face in her hair. They simply held each other for several moments, allowing their unspoken words to pass between them. Words of love and forgiveness, a promise of something worthwhile to come of this argument and to not let petty matters destroy their lives.

After a short while, John pulled back. "I think we need to talk. For real this time." he said quietly. Pocahontas nodded her consent and the couple sat down on the bed. Pocahontas glanced over at him. "What do we do now?" John chuckled. "This is new to both of us. I honestly don't know where to start." he admitted. Pocahontas nodded before telling him her worst fear. "I was afraid you would not come back to me." she said softly. John looked at her surprise. "Why in the world would you say that? Or even think it?"

The young wife shrugged. "I don't know. You just stormed out of the house in such rage that I wasn't even sure that it was you". John glanced in her direction. "Come here." he commanded gently, hauling her into the crook of his shoulder. "You never, never have to worry about me leaving and never coming back, Pocahontas. That is one promise I can make and swear is true. When I entered this marriage, it was in sickness and in health, for better or for worse. Especially the worse. That is how we grow stronger. We have to work together to get through this. You and I both know that we can do almost anything if we work together for a common purpose."

Pocahontas nodded and placed her head on John's shoulder. "I believe you. Amy told me as much earlier. John, all I want from you is your trust. I want you to talk to me, let me in to your problems. You say your past is not fro me to understand. Let me understand. I did the same for you when you knew nothing of my ways. I did not put my past under lock and key. I showed you everything you wanted or needed to know. All I ask of you is to do the same for me. You once said that I was your future. Well, my love, the past and future are about to collide, so I think I should know what to be prepared for. The best place to start would be to tell me why your birthday is such a secret."

John knew he had been defeated. "Alright." he said quietly. "I will tell you what I know." Pocahontas scooted closer to him and took his hand as a matter of support. "My birthday really has nothing to do with this. The only reason I kept it from you was that I was afraid you would somehow find out about all of this. I know it wasn't a good reason to keep it from you, but I was desperate. I didn't want you finding out about the deal with my father. In all honesty, I was running form it." He sighed as he continued. "My family is not only one of nobility, my father is the highest ranking lord in all of England. He is the first person the king seeks when he has a problem or needs council and quiet frankly, I have no desire for the responsibility."

He looked at his wife and sighed. "When I returned to England after taking that bullet for your father, my father came to visit me. Of course he was concerned for my health, but his true intention was only to check up on me and making sure that I remembered that my time would be up in two years time. I tried to reason with him, telling him I didn't want the title and that my younger brother did. I was more than willing to pass it on to him. It wasn't as if the title would not be inherited. My father has three other children for heaven's sakes." he muttered, shaking his head.

Pocahontas urged him forward. "Then what happened?" she asked gently. John's expression became hard. "He would have none of it. He was bound determined that I and I alone would posses the title when my time would come. I was in no condition to argue with him, so I simply turned away and refused to speak with him." He took a deep breath. "My fathertried to make me see otherwise, but I only held up my hand to stop him. He stopped. Dead in his sentence. He simply glared at me and told me I would regret my actions. I said nothing and he left. Not a word, not a 'get well soon, son.' Nothing. It broke my heart"

Pocahontas drew in a sharp breath. "John, I had no idea." she said softly. He gave a small smile and patted her hand. "It is not for you to worry about, love. I have never told anyone this before, so I was not quite sure what or how to say it. I always looked up to my father. Growing up, I adored the man; he was everything to me. I just don't know if I can face him after what happened. I haven't seen him since that night when he came to me after I was injured. That was over three years ago. So much has happened since that time."

The young wife met her husband's sky blue eyes. "You don't have to tell me that." she said. "I think I know better than anyone what we went through; what you went through. If your family really loves you, then they will forget about the past and understand your concerns for the future. You have a wife now. You and I have talked about starting a family. Perhaps once we tell your parents of our plans, they will revoke your responsibility."

John said nothing, but rose from the bed and went to stand by the window that overlooked their garden. "Pocahontas, there is something else that you do not know. Do you remember when I said my parents would be unable to attend our wedding?" Pocahontas nodded. "Yes. I believe you said that your father would be called away on business and your mother and siblings could not travel on their own. Things happen that sometimes prevent people from being where they want to be. I'm sure you family would have been there if they could."

She did not see her husband freeze where he stood. "Is something wrong, John?" she asked. He hesitated before answering. "You are right Pocahontas. My family would have been here. But it's my fault that they never came." She turned in surprise. "Your fault? John, how in the world could your father's business been your fault." Her husband sighed and turned to face her. "There was no business, Pocahontas. My family was not at our wedding because they never knew about our wedding."


	6. Calm After The Storm

_Hey everyone!_

_I know it's been ages sinceI last worked on this fic and I have missed it as it is probably my favorite story of the moment. I'm starting school tomorrow, so this might be the last one for a while(yes, I've said that before) but this semester should be much easier than my last one, there for giving me more time to write. Okay, sry about the long AN. Please tell me what you think and be sure to leave one on the way out. Thanks!_

_...0000..._

_His parents never knew about the wedding? Why on earth would he not tell them? Is he that ashamed of me that he would not even contact his parents? I thought he loved me. _Several moments had passed since John had revealed to here that his parents had never even known about the wedding. In those moments, every single logical reason under the sun had passed through Pocahontas's head as she tried to justify what her husband had done. As hard as she tried, she could not find any excuse for his behavior. She felt tears come to her eyes at the thought.

John had noticed his wife had become extremely quiet since he had told her that he never revealed the wedding to his parents. He sighed. He could probably guess what was running though her head at that point. She thought that he was ashamed by her, that she did not fit into their lifestyle. That was not the case at all. He only hoped that he could explain it to her otherwise.

"Pocahontas?" He tried calling to her. "Pocahontas, please, I-"

She held up a hand to stop him. John sat back, defeat washing over him. He laid back on the bed, sighing heavily Why, why was it just when it seemed his life was turning around for the better, something had to come along mess everything up. _I should have never told her about my parents. Then again, she is my wife. She would have found out sooner or later. I suppose now is as good of an time as any. But of all the times, why so sooner after our wedding. Most couples have adequate time to enjoy each other. Us? We get a letter from my father demanding my return to the family estate. I would give anything just to be able to live a simple life with Pocahontas._

He felt his wife shift as she turned to face him. He could tell that she had been trying not to cry. "I am going to ask you this once and I want an honest answer. Promise me" Her tone was calm and even. "Why did you exclude your parents from our wedding? Is it because I am not like you? Tell me, John. I need to know."

The captain sat upright and looked his wife straight in the eye. "Pocahontas, it's complicated. I-"

"I don't want to hear you excuses, John!" She cut him off. "I have told you before. We are a family now. That means we tell each other everything, _everything_, John. If you are that ashamed of me that you can't tell your own family about us, then perhaps she should never have gotten married."

John felt his heart stop. "Pocahontas, you don't mean that."

She stood. "I do, John. As much as I love you, I can't be with someone who is ashamed of me. I thought you loved me for who I was and you were proud of the fact that I was different. You told me that you were tired of the women in England because they were all the same. Well, I'm not English and I am _different. _Perhaps I was too blind to see that _you_ are the one that is no different from any other man."

His defenses immediately went up. "First of all, Pocahontas, don't you _ever _compare me to other men. I am nothing like them. Most of them would rather be at the tavern drinking and cavorting about than at home with their wives. Well, guess what, dear. I'm here with you. Right here, right now. Second, I do love you. More than you will ever know. I am so proud of the fact that you are different. It is because you are different that I fell in love with you. Pocahontas, can't you see." His voiced softened as he drew her down to sit beside him. "You are my world, my life. Nothing is more important to me than you and our life together."

She sighed and she felt the anger drain form her body. "So what do we do?" she asked as she laid her head on his shoulder. "These secrets have to end. We need to learn to communicate better. If we don't, something could happen and that could lead to destruction." She looked up at him. "That is a risk that I am not willing to take."

John placed an arm around her. "Please let me explain."

She nodded. "Please tell me."

His gaze became distant. "I have to tell you that part of the reason that I did not tell my parents about our marriage did indeed have to do with your background." He saw her brows raise and her body tense immediately. "Pocahontas, listen to me. I am in no way, shape or form ashamed of you. Understand that above anything else. My family is much less forgiving. At the time, you did not know much about my culture and if I had invited them to the wedding, both you and I would have been a bundle of nerves trying to impress them. My parents are sticklers for etiquette. If they had been there, it would have been much harder to relax and have a good time."

"My father is much worse than my mother when it comes to that sort of thing. Tell me, would you really have felt comfortable with them there, watching and analyzing your every move?"

She shook her head. "No. I would have felt very uneasy."

"As would I." He placed his head atop hers. "I was only trying to protect you, my love. I never want to see you hurt or uncomfortable in any way. That was the only reason having to do with you. I swear. The remaining rests fully on me."

"Yes, but John, I still don't understand. What else could possibly keep your parents from our wedding."

He grimaced. "How about a previous engagement.?"

She gave him a look. "I thought you said your parents did not have business to attend to."

He looked sheepish. "Not that kind of engagement."

"John!"

"Pocahontas, it is not my fault!" he exclaimed as he jumped to his feet. "Apparently my parents didn't find me competent enough to find my own wife, so they took the liberty of doing that for me as well."

"Where does that mean for us?" She stood with her hands on her hips.

John cringed. He knew that look. "Nothing, nothing at all, Pocahontas. This was over three years ago. She was the daughter of my father's close friend. We could stand each other really. But that doesn't matter now." He clasped her hand in his. "I have you now. I am happier than I have ever been and there is nothing in the world that could change that. I love _you, _Pocahontas. I hope you know that."

The young wife smiled. "I know. I love you as well. Whatever the future holds, we will face it together. As best friends, husband and wife." She lifted her face in invitation.

John did not need to be asked again. He lowered his head to hers and capture her lips in a kiss that rivaled the one in the glade that night so many years ago. When he pulled back, a sly smile crept up his lips. "We shall indeed, my dear. More than that. We will face the future as equals."

He took a step back from his wife. "Do you understand know why I couldn't tell them about us? It would have been a nightmare for both of us. I didn't want to put myself or you thought that. I'm already going to hear it when I go back next month. I guess I was just trying to avoid it for as long as possible.

Pocahontas smiled and ran an affectionate hand through his hair. "I understand. John, none of us come from perfect families. Don't you remember? My father tried to kill you once. Even that worked out. He grew quite fond of you. I wrote him of our marriage some time ago, but I have yet to hear back from him."

John snorted. "That's the postal system for you."

She slapped him. "That was not the point. The point is I understand and I apologize for jumping to conclusions. I suppose I am still a bit self conscious at times, which I know I shouldn't be, but as you say sometimes. Old habits die hard." She shrugged

Her husband smirked. "Thank you for understanding. I am sorry that I didn't tell you about this sooner. I am just tired of trying to live up to everyone's expectations in life. I have enough to worry about on my own and I don't need to feel like I have to impress someone. I suppose that's Brandon and I get along so well."

He laughed. "We were never like the other children that lived near us. While all the other boys were at polishing school, Brandon and I were racing our horses through the grounds of my father's estate. We had the best jumping hedges in all of Essex."

At her confused look he clarified. "That was the name of the area that we lived in. I'll have to explain that all to you someday when we have more time. Anyway-"

A loud crash caught him off guard and both he and Pocahontas jumped back, causing them both to fall to the floor. They managed to untangle themselves enough to sit up and look at each other, shocked expressions on both their faces.

"Sorry!" Amy's voice resonated throughout the house.

John helped his wife to her feet. "I forgot they were still here."

Pocahontas nodded. "As did I. I think we should go put them out of their misery."

The couple left their room hand in hand, much different than how they had entered sometime before. The walked in the kitchen to see both Brandon and Amy on the floor, picking up pieces of a broken teacup. "Amy? Brandon? Are you to all right?"

They both looked up at once, causing them to knock heads. Husband and wife both winced as they watched their friends struggle for a recovery. Both helped their respective friend to their feet before asking what happened.

"I'm sorry, Pocahontas." Amy said. "Brandon and I were making some coffee for Him and John. I thought I would help by getting the cups out and ready. Brandon said something to me, but I couldn't hear him. I turned to answer, but I didn't look and as I turned, my arm hit the teacup and it fell and broke. I know this is the set you received at your wedding and I am so sorry." Amy looked as though she were about to cry.

Pocahontas's heart immediately went out to her friend. She went to her side and wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder. "Do even think about it, Amy. They are replaceable. As long as you're alright, nothing else matters. Come. I'll help you clean that up. Besides, after what I put you through earlier today, I should be the one apologizing to you."

Amy smiled "It's okay, Pocahontas. That is what friend's are for. The important thing here is that you and John worked everything out. You did work everything out, right? I heard some pretty intense commotion coming from down the hall"

Pocahontas shrugged. "Like you said. The duality of passion."

Amy laughed out loud as the men approached.

"What's so funny?" John asked.

It only took one look at each other and both women dissolved into a fit of laughter. John just glanced over a Brandon who raised his hands. They both shrugged and waited for their wives to calm down. When they could breathe again, Pocahontas cut the pie she had made the night before and the four friends took a seat in the living room. Amy and Brandon took the couch, while John choose his armchair, Pocahontas settled comfortably against his legs on the floor.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Brandon broke the silence. "John, what are you going to do about the letter. Are you going to go to the estate?"

"I'm going to ignore it if that is what you mean." John said as he forked the last bite of pie into his mouth. "You know how my father is. If I don't show up, he will personally come and drag me there."

"What is this whole thing about anyway?" Amy asked. "Why is it so important that you must be at you father's estate by that day?"

John sighed. "The exact day, I don't know. Nor why it is so soon. I do know that my deal with my father is up this year. I was hoping he would have forgotten about it, but as always, my father remembers everything." He sighed. "I basically have no choice in the matter. If it were just me, I would bear it, but I don't want to put my wife though it." He glanced down at Pocahontas, who squeezed his hand in support.

"You know I will do anything for you. Even if it means putting up with your family."

"Oh, please. I'm eating over here." Brandon complained.

Amy slapped his arm. "Stop it. I think it's very sweet." She smiled at the couple.

Pocahontas finally spoke with what had been bothering her since the beginning. "I don't mind going, I've already made that clear. Another thing that I've realized is that John's former lifestyle is even different from this one that we are living right now. What I don't know is _how_ it is different. What are the customs? What are the 'rules of society'" She made fake quote marks in the air. "That is what I need to know if I am going to pull this off."

The other three exchanged amused glances, trying not to smile at her enthusiasm. If she only know. "Pocahontas," her husband began. "Do have any idea what you would be taking on? The English society may appear harmless, but in reality it is like a badly written novel. Full of scandal, backstabbing and heaven knows what else."

"Actually that sounds like novel that I would be interested in." Amy mused

Her husband was not amused. "That's not funny dear." He received a rather nasty look in return.

Shaking his head, John turned back to his wife. "As I was saying. There is so much that you would need to learn. Extreme table manners, dancing, etiquette, how to walk, how to speak. Are you sure you want to do this."

Pocahontas rose to here knees, meeting her husbands eyes. "John. Listen to me. I want to do this for you. You life and family are important to me. If that is what I need to learn, then find someone to teach me. I'm ready."

John kissed her forehead. "If you're sure. We can start this afternoon."

She looked surprised. "You can find a teacher that fast?"

"You have two of them right here."

She looked around in surprise. "Who? You?"

"And Brandon. Don't look so surprised, love. I lived with my parents for fifteen years. I still remember a lot. Brandon lived in nobility until he was eighteen. I guess you could say the we were the noble rebels." They laughed together at their joke.

"I could help too." Amy piped up. "I didn't exactly stay at home while Brandon went to his social function. I could help with some of the finer feminine points."

John nodded. "So what do you say, my love. Are you ready to become English nobility?"

Pocahontas sighed. These three precious people were giving a lot to help her. How she hoped she didn't et them down. She smiled. "When do we start?"


	7. Dances and Doubts

A/N. Sorry for the long absence. Semester has been crazy, looking forward to summer. lol. ANyway, here is chapter 7! This story will begin to move forward from now on, now that the intro is coming to a close. I hope I did not get too carried away in this chapter, but I decieded to try to write the relationship a bit more passionate this time. It is still very very far from the max t rating, but things do tget a bit heated toward the end. ANother thing is that i absolutly love the spanish culture and tried to incorporate it in the story. I hope you enjoy and be sure to leave one on the way out. Thanks!

...0000...

The gentle wind blew gently across the darkened sky. The moon shone it's beams from high above, casting a soft glow on all the earth below. Somewhere in the distance, a lone owl hooted, calling to it's mate. Everything around the small home had slowed until the next dawning of the sun. Everything had succumbed to the blissful state of slumber. Everything except one woman.

Pocahontas lay awake, unable to answer the gently probing call of rest. What a day it had been! Surely an emotional rollercoaster for everyone around her. The impending trip to John's childhood home had been on everyone's mind, but to her, it was more than a simple jaunt down memory lane. These were the people she had to impress in order to gain their favor as a suitable wife for their son.

Life as she knew it was about to change; she was sure of that. Overnight, her simple life was to be transformed into a world of society, politics and nobility. She glanced over to her husband. John was sleeping peacefully, one arm still wound around her waist. She smiled as watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest. She was so blessed to have him in her life. It was because of him that she had found the courage to love again; she owed him this much.

He had been so patient with her. As planned, they had begun the lessons that very afternoon. There had been some controversy as to where to begin, but Pocahontas had reminded them that she was not completely clueless o the rules of London's elite.

"In my time with John Rofle, I did attend the Hunt Ball. Mrs. Jenkins and Rolfe did manage to show me the basics, which I remember most off. I simply need some sort of memory refresher before we move into the finer points."

The three of them considered this for a moment, all exchanging perplexed glances. Finally, Pocahontas could stand it no longer. "Fine. Let's start with dancing. I remember the dance from the Hunt Ball, but I would rather we did not use that one now." Her tone was quiet. Ratcliffe's words still burned deep in her mind like a recurring nightmare.

_"It's a very good thing Smith is dead. Seeing how disloyal your heart is would certainly kill him."_

She turned to glance at her husband who was discussing something with Brandon. He lifted his head when she saw her and gave her a smile that still continued to melt her heart. _Oh, my love. It truly would have killed you, wouldn't it? To this very day, my hearts still aches for what I put you through. Our lives were truly saved when we found each other again. I vow, with God as my witness, I vow to love you and only you for the rest of my life. As said our on wedding day, till death do us part._

Brandon noticed her troubled look and had immediately pulled John aside. He told her of the Hunt Ball; he had been there on the fateful night aver two years ago. He had been impressed with the way the visitor had handled herself among the king's court. He had despised Ratcliffe as well and when he saw the leech feeding of of this young girls' conscience, his heart had gone out to her. Had not Rofle came to her rescue that very moment, he would have stepped in himself.

"Pocahontas?" She had turned at the sound of her name. John regarded her with a concerned gaze. "Is everything alright?"

She said nothing.

The gentle pressure of his hand on her shoulder caused her to immediately relax. His other hand came to her other shoulder and he began to massage her back and shoulders. "Pocahontas, I know you better than that. Something is bothering you." His warm breath tickled her ear. She allowed her head to fall forward as his hands made their way up her neck. "Talk to me, love."

He knew she was tense. He could tell in a moment. Moving her long raven hair to the side for better access, he continued to work out the knots in her shoulders. John smiled when he heard her release a small moan, a sure sign he was making progress. He continued for a few moments before finally stopping and resting his hands on her arms. "Better?"

She still had her eyes closed. "Much." She turned to face him. "Thank you."

He received her offered kiss with a smile. "Anytime." He watched her before saying what she never expected to hear from him. "I know about the Hunt Ball."

He eyes immediately shot up. "You do? But, how? We all thought you were dead."

"Brandon told me." He revealed. "He was there and saw the whole thing. I don't know what that creep said to you, but whatever it was, I swear to you it wasn't true." She opened her mouth to reply but he cut her off. "It is in the past, Pocahontas. Leave it there."

She finally nodded. "So what kind of dance will I need to know?"

He caught the change in her voice and answered. "There are many types of dance. Some simple, some very complex. Different cultures have different dances. There are several English dances that we will work on that will surely be part of the picture, but taking into knowledge my mother is a quarter Spanish, I imagine we will have to learn a couple of those dances as well."

Pocahontas's head was spinning. "Where do we start?"

The other three were quiet once more, then all began speaking at once

"The foxtrot! It is simple enough"

"Yes, if you have years of experience. The quickstep. That is fun and relatively easy"

"Are you mad? That dance may look simple, but one must know the steps perfectly to even have a chance!"

Brandon and Amy continued to argue. Pocahontas glanced over at John, who only shook his head. "How about," He immediately cut in. "The waltz. It is simple, only three steps and the tempo is slow. Not overly demanding and a perfect introductory dance."

The other couple looked at each other, embarrassed they had not thought of that one, immediately agreed.

"Now then." John came to stand in beside his wife. "Watch Bandon and Amy, my dear. They do a beautiful waltz."

She shifted her gaze from the man standing next to her to the couple in the middle of their living room floor. Brandon bowed gracefully to his wife, who dipped into a low curtsy in return. They then joined hands and took off as though they did not have a care in the world.

Pocahontas watched in amazement as the moved across the room. Their eyes were locked, never straying from one another. They moved as one, Amy following her husband's every move. He twirled her with grace and she came back to him like a moth to a flame. The dance lasted for several moments before it ended by Brandon dipping Amy low, his hold always gentle.

When the finished, she could not help by applaud. "That was beautiful." she whispered.

Amy smiled and turned her eyes to Brandon. "We always enjoy it."

"Now it's our turn." John walked over to stand in front if her. "Pocahontas, the waltz is a lover's dance. The couple move as a single unit across the floor. The man leads, but it is the woman who makes the true beauty of the dance shine through. You saw the twirls and dips that Amy demonstrated. They are not hard, but they do require practice. They convey the very emotions. However," A smile cracked his face. "I don't think we'll have to much trouble in that area."

Pocahontas blushed at his words. "What do I do?"

He smirked. "Posture is critical in this type of dance. Place your left hand on my shoulder and take my hand with your right." She did as she was told and looked to her husband. He nodded. "Perfect." He placed his remaining hand on her upper back and raised his head. "Now look over my left shoulder."

Pocahontas did as she was bid. "This is quite uncomfortable."

He glanced over at her. "It always is at first. You'll get used to it in no time."

"If you say so." she quipped, receiving a stern look from John.

"Now." John looked over to Brandon and Amy, who had resumed their dance as well. "I am going to step back and you step forward. Just follow my lead."

He proceeded to do what he said, softly counting the steps off to her. "One, Two, three. One, two, three…Pocahontas, what are you doing?"

She stopped an met his gaze. "I don't understand. I wasn't doing anything."

"You were looking down." He said pointedly. "You can't do that."

"But what if I stumble?"

He took her in his arms once again. "You won't. That brings in the most important factor to the waltz. You have to trust your partner. Do you trust me?"

She met his challenge. "With my life."

They began to move once more, making progress. Pocahontas felt herself looking down at her feet once more. "Pocahontas, I don't know why the floor holds so much interest for you, but right now we are dancing. Look over my shoulder." John scolded her, never missing a step.

She looked up in surprise

"Eyes over my shoulder, Pocahontas, not on me."

She corrected her mistake, but only after throwing him a rather nasty look to which she heard him chuckle. John lead her through the rest of the steps before mimicking Brandon's actions and dipping her low, his face ending up only inches from hers. "Not bad for a first time." He brought her back up and set her back from him. "Other than looking down, you are a fast learner"

"How did you know when I was looking down at my feet?" Pocahontas asked, amazed. "You never lost your posture."

Her husband grinned. "Years of practice. I taught both my sister how to dance. You pick up on these things after a while." He became serious again and held out his hand to her.. "Once more."

They had practiced the waltz for another hour before John was satisfied with her progress. She was learning the steps fairly well and her concentration and posture had greatly improved. John still reprimanded her for looking at her feet, but for a first day, she had done well. Brandon and Amy had both remarked that she was a natural and would pick up the dance in no time.

They invited the couple to stay for dinner, but the declined. Brandon had an early morning appointment in parliament and needed to get some sleep. Amy would be over tomorrow to cover some of the more feminine points of society.

"Don't worry." she told Pocahontas as she had hugged her good-bye. "You will do wonderfully. You did very well with the waltz today. I do have one tip for you with the Spanish dances." Her eyes sparkled with mischief. "Keep in mind what I told you about passion." She laughed out loud at the expression on Pocahontas's face. "I'll see you tomorrow." She waved as the native seemed rooted to her spot, her mouth hanging slightly open.

She had found the meaning to Amy's words later that evening. They had finished dinner and John had told her to meet him in the living room. After she had finished cleaning, she did as she was told. When she came, John handed her her cloak. "What is this for?"

He looked up. "I figured the best way to learn the dance is to practice the dance. There is a Spanish nobleman in town tonight and he is throwing a _fiesta_ at his estate. You will get to see first hand and immerse yourself in the culture. My mother is a quarter Spanish, my grandmother, half. She will be at the estate when we arrive and there is no doubt in my mind that my father will seek to please her with her culture.

Pocahontas was quiet on the ride to the manor. What was she getting herself into? John noticed her expression and placed a comforting hand on hers' "What's bothering you, love?"

She turned to face him. "John, I could barley dance the waltz. What makes you think I can do this?"

He smiled. "The Spanish are a very expressive people. Their dances have no set movements. You just do what you feel. If you act completely on the emotion and don't hold back, you will fit right in. But I must warn you, their dances are much more….passionate than you have ever seen.

They arrived a few moments later and her eyes grew wide at what she saw. All around was a flourish of color. Men and women all around her moved to the beat of the music, not seeming to care what they did or who saw them. Some of the steps were so provocative, she could feel the blush raise to her cheeks.

Her husband saw this and squeezed her hand. "Not quite what we did today is it?"

She let out a nervous laugh. "John, how can they move like that? In public! I could never do something like that even if it were just you and I!"

He chuckled. "This is nothing, Pocahontas. This is who they are. A passionate, expressive people who are not afraid to show how they feel." A wicked smile crossed his face. "Let me show you."

Her heart began to pound in a mix of nerves and anticipation as John led here into the crowd. "Do not be afraid, my love. Just listen to the music." He spun her with a great force and pulled her back up against him. She looked up at him with surprise in her eyes. Her husband became a very different man in a matter of moments. She had never see this side of him before. The strange thing was, she liked this side of him.

_"Bailando contigo" _He whispered those words in her ear as they danced. Then "Pocahontas, relax. Feel the music. Let your feelings take over."

She closed her eyes and did as he instructed. What happened was a sensation she never forgot. All at once, the rhythm seemed to flow through her body. She was no longer in control of her movements. She met her husband's challenge and pressed herself to him. He was caught off guard for a moment but quickly recovered. He spun her so that her back to his chest, one arm around her from behind, the other in front, took hold of her hand.

_"Vengame, mi amor. Quiero a ti y solo ti. Te amo tanto. Eres mi vida y mi corázon. No dejame nunca. No eres nada sin ti" _The words of great grandmother's native tongue whirled around her with such a beauty. John still held her gaze as he held her close to him. His words were laced with desire and his eyes revealed a low fire. Even though she hadn't understand a word that had come from his lips, his message was clear. Pocahontas swallowed back the lump that formed in her throat. So this is what Amy had mean.

The rest of the evening had flown by. Pocahontas had quickly come to love the culture and had followed her husband's lead in letting the emotion take over. She found herself very much looking forward to meeting John's grandmother. She later asked John what he had said. He had only smiled and patted her hand.

Now as she stared out at the moon filled sky, old doubts reared it's head. What if she couldn't master the waltz in time? Yes the Spanish dance, John had called it the rumba, was important to impress his family, but the waltz was to impress the entire English society as well. She let her thoughts wander back to the Hunt Ball. How could she have been so foolish to let Ratcliffe get to he?

_Because deep down, you knew his words were true._

She bit back a sob at that thought that awoke her husband. "Pocahontas? Pocahontas, what is wrong?"

She collapsed in his arms, getting as close as she could to him. Through her tears, she told him the whole story of the Hunt Ball and Ratcliffe's words. When she finished, he pulled back. "Pocahontas, look at me."

She did.

"Nothing matters now. We are together. That is in the past. Ratcliffe lied about everything. Nothing he said was ever true."

"But that us just the problem, John! His words _were_ true! I thought you were dead! I was so confused then, I allowed myself to fall for another and we were almost separated again! My word," She covered her face with her hands. "John, thank God I found you once more. I don't know how I could have gone on if I you were dead. To never see the look in your eyes, never feel your touch, ever again." She lifted her tearful eyes to him. "To never kiss you again. John, when you rentered my life, a part of me that had died with you awoke again. Promise me you will never leave me. Swear to me. I don't think I could live if-"

She was cut off when John crushed his lips to hers, kissing her with all he had. The force knocked her back and she landed on the soft pillow that she had been using to prop her up. Pocahontas was surprised, but quickly closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. Her arms found their way around his neck, pulling him close to her.

When they pulled away, both breathless, John finally spoke. "Nothing could ever take me from you, Pocahontas. You are my world. I love you more than you will ever know" A slow smile crossed his face. "Let me prove it too you."

She smiled as she pulled him down to meet her lips, igniting a familiar fire that rivaled the blaze of the now rising sun.

...0000...

Here are the spanish translations:

_Bailando contigo_Dance with me

_"Vengame, mi amor_Come to me, my love

._ Quiero a ti y solo ti_I want you and only you

_Te amo tanto_I love you so.

_Eres mi vida y mi corázon_.You are my life and my heart

_No dejame nunca_.Never leave me

_No eres nada sin ti_ I am nothing without you


	8. Preparation

You all have my permission to seriously beat me for making you wait this long.

I am so sorry this took so long to update. Life got in the way on top of severe writier's block on this story. I am still not completely happy with this chapter and it is very much a filler chapter, as will the next couple be until the they reach the estate. I hope you enjoy this and I will really try not to wait another year before updating this again. I am in the middle of changing colleges and majors as well as working on a novel that I hope to publish if I ever finish it. That said, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review.

Also, if anyone likes Phantom of the Opera, I have several stories in progress for that as well. If anyone is interested, I hope you will read and review those as well.

Enough of the A/N...onto the story...

...0000...

"Where do you want this, John?"

The sound of movement followed by a crash and a muffled exclamation were the only answer. Brandon couldn't help but smile to himself. It seemed like his friend was having a bit of difficulty. "Do you need any help back there?"

"You could say that." came the stiff reply.

Shaking his head, the attorney went around to the other side of the carriage from which the voice had come. "What seems to be the matter-"

His sentence was left hanging when he encountered the captain laying on the ground, covered by packages of all sorts and sizes. A rather large trunk set near his feet, the lid had come ajar and it's contents were strewn across the ground. Only John's head was visible under all of the belongings and the look on his face was anything but amused.

Brandon placed a hand over his mouth to suppress the laughter he felt bubbling up within him.

Unfortunately this only seemed to fuel John's fury even more. "I'm glad you find this so funny."

His friend's eyes were closed and he was shaking form silent laughter. "My apologies, John. Are you alright?"

He scowled. "Once I get these things off of me. Can I get some help please?"

"Oh. Of course." With eyes lit with humor, Brandon hurried to the captain's side and began to dismantle the mountain of parcels that had his friend trapped. Even though they didn't look it, the a few of the packages were quite heavy and proved to be difficult for even the attorney to left. "Geez, John. You've got yourself wedged in here pretty tight, don't you?"

John rolled his eyes. "I hadn't noticed."

Brandon looked up from his task and glanced in his friend's direction. "Now is not exactly the best time to enlighten me with your sarcasm, my friend. Remember, I could just leave you here."

"And then you would have to answer to my wife." John held a triumphant grin on his face. "Pocahontas may seem harmless, but she has more bite in her than you may think."

"I have no doubt." Brandon placed his hands on his hips. "I was here to witness your lovely argument a few weeks ago, don't you remember?"

"How could I forget." John grumbled. "I was sure she was never letting me back into the house again."

Brandon said nothing, only smirked and once again began his task of freeing the captain.

John attempted to look at his progress. "Are you almost done? We have to get going."

His friend snorted. "You could help, you know?"

"Ha!" The captain gave an ironic laugh. "And how would you have me do that? The only part of my body I can move is my head."

"John, it's ninety percent clothes."

"It's women's clothing. With all of the different layers for the amount of time we're planning on being away, there is a lot of it. And it's heavy." She shook his head. "Now I understand why women are always complaining of being overly warm during the summer."

"Perhaps." Brandon shook his head. "I still want to know how you got all of this into a single trunk. This amount of clothing would last me three months."

John attempted his best shrug. "Ask my lovely wife. She's the one who did most of our packing."

Before he could reply, the women came darting out of the house, frantic looks on both of their faces. "We were inside when we heard the crash. What happened out here?" Pocahontas asked as she came around the side of the carriage. "Is everything all rig-"

Her words were cut off at the sight of her husband sprawled on the ground, only his head visible beneath the mountain of packages and petticoats. Brandon knelt off to the side, no doubt trying to free his poor friend from his trap.

She heard Amy snicker behind her and something inside of her snapped.

She felt her slack jaw tighten and a smile beginning.

She saw her husband shoot her a warning glance, but she was powerless to stop the laughter that sprang forth from her lips.

John rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone find this situation so funny? I can guarantee that if it were somehow reversed that you would lack this sense of morbid humor."

Pocahontas came to kneel at his head. "I'm sorry, my love." She leaned down to kiss him. "We can't help it."

John looked up at her, still un-amused. "Can you please just get these thing off of me? We're already falling behind schedule and I know how my father is with time. We are expected there in two days and if we do not make it in that time frame, there shall be no end to his complaints."

His wife said nothing, only came around to the other side to help Brandon and Amy clear a way for John to wriggle himself free. Once he was out, the four of them quickly tried to re-pack the trunk that had fallen.

Brandon wiped the beads of sweat form his forehead under the bright morning son. "Pocahontas, I have to ask. How in the world did you fit all of these things into one trunk?"

She shrugged. "It's not that much. Only about eight dresses."

"Only eight?" His eyes were wide.

She nodded. "Plus a few nightgowns."

He shook his head and glanced at Amy. "Why do you always feel the need to take half your wardrobe with you whenever we visit my parents?"

Amy looked up in surprise. "How did this become about me?"

"Well it's true." Brandon finished trying the knot he was working on and came to stand across from his wife. "We go away for the weekend, you bring three trunks this size. John and Pocahontas have no idea how long they are going to be away and she only takes one. Somehow I fail to see the correlation."

Pocahontas glanced over in time to see Amy looking ready to seriously injure her husband and shook her head. "He's in trouble." she said to herself.

"What was that?" John had just come around to her side of the carriage in time to hear her soft comment.

She nodded in the direction of their friends, now involved in an 'heated debate' as they called it. "Just a lover's quarrel." She turned her attention back to her husband who was now securing another bag to the top of their carriage. "How are you?"

He looked up. "Excuse me?"

"Are you hurt? I never asked you if you injured yourself when the trunk fell and you were trapped under all of those things."

He jumped down and drew her into his arms. "I'm quite fine, thank you. How are you doing?"

She looked up at him, confusion in her dark eyes. "What do mean?"

He chuckled. "Pocahontas, you're forty-eight hours away from meeting my family-your family. You can't tell me you aren't nervous."

Sometimes it baffled her how well he knew her. "I'm fine."

John cocked his head and lifted a brow. "No you're not. I know you too well, _mi amor_." She felt a spine tingle when she heard his Spanish. "You put on a front, trying to act calm and collected, when in reality you're on pins and needles."

She withdrew from his grasp and crossed her arms over her chest. "I just can't help but feel like everything will be all right as you say it will be. John's for these past few weeks, all I've done is eat, sleep, and breathe English etiquette. I've memorized china patterns, I've learned more of another language that I ever thought possible and I can practically do the waltz in my sleep! I should be perfectly prepared, but I'm not and I don't know why." She took a seat on a nearby bench and looked up at him. "That is what scares me."

He knelt in front of her on the bench and took her hands. "Pocahontas, look at me."

She did.

"I could not be prouder of you." His eyes held sincerity and pleaded with her to believe him. "You have put so much effort and have been so supportive of me through this and for that I can not thank you enough. Please don't worry about being ready. You have to remember that I grew up with all of this. My family will not expect perfection, especially once they see…." He searched for the right word.

Pocahontas couldn't help but smile. "That I am different."

A sheepish grin crossed her husband's face and she placed a hand alongside his cheek. "I wasn't going to put it exactly in those words, but, yes. In a sense. Pocahontas, don't you see?" He moved to sit next to her on the stone bench. "My family will love you. Simply because I do. And I do love you, Pocahontas. More than you will ever know."

"Oh, John…." She kissed him softly and then leant against him, allowing her eyes to close in the sweet bliss of his embrace. "I don't know what I would ever do without you. You are what makes me whole."

She felt him tighten his arms around her and felt the beat of his hear against her ear. "I cans till remember the night that you came to see me after I was captured by your father." His voice was low, full of reminiscent thoughts. "It was just after our first kiss and somehow I knew that I was hopelessly, deeply, passionately in love with you." She lifted her head and he smiled down at her. "I didn't know if I would ever see you again after that night. I knew I had to tell you what was going on inside of me and yet I couldn't fully explain it myself." He shook his head. "Even though I was afraid, you comforted me."

She shook her head. "You have no idea how terrified I was that night. I knew my father. He never was merciful on any prisoner. He had every intention of killing you that next morning. You never knew this, but I went to him to beg for mercy, to beg him to spare your life. But he would hear none of it." She met his gaze. "He was still very angry at me for not obeying his orders to stay inside the village."

"This was after you came to me?"

Pocahontas nodded. "I was so confused, I went to Grandmother Willow and sat for hours until sunrise."

John brought a hand to the back of his head. "And of course we all know what happened then."

"Yes, we do." She reached to bring his hand back to hers. "And for the next few years, both of our lives were chaos. You were in England recovering form your wound, I was waiting for you to return and finally that whole ordeal with John Rolfe." She met his eyes. "Honestly John, I never thought that we would ever be sitting here like this, living as husband and wife, something that we've both dreamed of for so long. We've only begun our life together. I don't want anything to ruin what we've worked so hard to achieve."

John shifted on the bench. "Pocahontas, despite the hurdles we have faced, has it not all worked out for the greater good?"

She nodded. "It has."

"You're right." He lifted her hand to his lips and hissed it. "We've made it through the fire many times. Look at it this way, love. Compared to everything else that's happened in our lives, this will be a piece of cake."

She laughed. "Let's hope so."

"Everything ready to go?" The couple looked up to see Brandon and Amy standing before them, apparently having resumed their argument and now stood hand in hand.

Pocahontas and John exchanged a look and stood, brushing the dust from the bench from their clothing. "Just about. Do the two of you have everything packed?" John asked.

"Wait." Pocahontas narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean 'are they packed'? They're going with us?"

John smiled and placed an arm around his wife. "Well, not all the way. Brandon's parents don't live too far from mine, so when I told him about the letter, they asked to join us until we reached their estate."

Amy nodded. "We'll be staying the night there and the next day you and John will leave to go to your in-laws."

A smile of joy crossed the native woman's face. She wasn't going to be all alone in the journey after all! She moved to give her friend a hug. "I'm so glad you're coming!"

Their husbands watched with mild interest as the women chattered excitedly. "Ladies." Brandon cut in. "We're glad you're happy about this, but time is of the essence."

John nodded. "It's time, my friends. Let's get moving. We have a lot of ground to cover before tomorrow night."

Pocahontas and Amy climbed into the carriage and John closed the door. He met her gaze and squeezed her hand in reassurance. Pocahontas smiled at him, silently thanking God above for this wonderful man who she knew would stand by her come what may


End file.
